htff34fandomcom-20200216-history
Best Friends Forever
Roles Starring *Nutty *Sniffles Story Sniffles glanced up from his book as Nutty tore open another chocolate bar. Glancing at his hyperactive friend he sighed. "Want some Sniffles?" Nutty asked happily. Sniffles shook his head. "Too much sugar...that would explain you though." Nutty gobbled down the chocolate and wiped his face. Sniffles threw his books aside. "The yearly dance is coming up. Did anyone ask you?" Nutty shook his head. "Same here" The scientist sighed. "No one ever asks me," Nutty told him. "Flaky asked me when we were young kids. But ever since middle school I've been ignored too." Sniffles explained and sat down on his bed. The two were in Sniffle's house and were doing homework. "I've never been asked, ever." Nutty said to which Sniffles frowned. "It's ok though, maybe we could hang out and do something else on that night." Nutty told him approaching him. "Like what?" Nutty bit his lip...should he tell him? He had recently felt some feelings for his smart friend. Nutty found himself leaning closer to Sniffles. "I-I don't know...but we'll both be alone. Together." Sniffles smiled which made Nutty surprised. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" he smirked. Nutty blushed. "N-No?" Sniffles inched closer. "Why do you have a flushed face?" Nutty froze as Sniffles suddenly ruffled his green hair. "You're so obvious." He smiled and embraced him. "S-So you know?" he stammered. "Of course" He murmured as he brought his knee up, placing it between Nutty's thighs. Nutty squealed, making the scientist laugh. "Come here Nutty..." he said softy and kissed him. Nutty groaned into the kiss and made it last longer than Sniffles wanted. When Sniffles felt the hard lump in Nutty's pants however he broke the kiss off; and unzipped Nutty's jeans. "Do I have your permission to continue?" he whispered. Nutty was in stunned silence, so he just nodded. Sniffles unzipped and then pulled out Nutty's member making him stammer. "S-Sniffles-" "W-We can stop." "N-No more. Feels good." "Understood." Sniffles was pumping Nutty's length fully as Nutty gawked, staring up at the ceiling. Wow I really like Nutty's...his is way bigger than mine! Sniffles thought to himself stroking as fast as he could. He also yanked at Nutty's member a little until..."OOOHHHHH! SNIFFLES!!" Nutty screamed, shooting out hard. Sniffles blushed and let go, and Nutty sighed happily. "That was the greatest jizz I've ever had!" Sniffles wanted to cover his face when Nutty suddenly tugged at his pants. "Your turn now?" Sniffles was bright red, but slightly pulled down his pants. Nutty pulled out his member; and promptly put it in his mouth. "N-Nutty!" Sniffles shrieked as he began to suck. "Ohhh...yes..." he moaned. The sucking around his shaft was incredible and he shook vividly. "Nutty...I am about to orgasm..." he panted but Nutty didn't move. He felt the build up in his chest increase rapidly until he finally released into Nutty's mouth. "S-Sorry..." he gasped, but Nutty wiped his mouth and smiled. He got up and hugged his friend. "That was...fun!" Sniffles nodded. "I-I like you too Nutty." The smile that spread on Nutty's face made Sniffles smile as well. "Maybe...if you want, we could go to the dance...together." Sniffles tilted his head and grinned. "Nah. Let's hang out, like we always do." Category:HTF:Anime Episodes Category:Spongebobfan123's Episodes